


Day 10 - Never Too Late

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Apologies, Fights, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, harsh words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes accepting an apology can be as difficult as making one.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 10: Apologies</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - Never Too Late

The harsh words rang in Ty's ears as he lay on the dingy couch and stared at the exposed beams of the ceiling. Zane's voice, irritated and rough. _Some of us still have to **work** for a living, Tyler. I don't have the energy to fuck around with renovations at night._

They'd been said in a fit of irritation, in a late-night argument over how Zane hadn't been helping out at the bookstore recently. On a conscious level, Ty knew that Zane hadn't been trying to sound cruel or malicious, and the look of horror on his face immediately after he'd said it was a bit gratifying, but the fact was it had still hurt like hell.

Zane was a major part of the reason Ty wasn't working full-time anymore, and to have that sacrifice thrown back in his face was bullshit. As soon as he'd said it, Ty had left the row house without another word, and had set up camp in the upper floor of the bookstore, the floor that had the most closed walls. There was electricity, there was plumbing, and there was the shitty couch Ty was currently lying on. It wasn't the most comfortable place ever, but God knew he'd been in worse. Besides, it was secluded, and right now Ty just wanted to be alone and lick his wounds.

Zane had texted him seven times, but he hadn't read any of them yet. He ran his thumb over the screen, trying to decide if he wanted to. He debated calling Deuce, who would probably tell him what he already knew - that Zane hadn't meant it, had just been tired. He debated calling Kelly, who would sympathise and badmouth Zane just enough to make Ty feel better, without really believing any of it. For a moment, he even debated calling Nick, but couldn't bear the idea of that call going unanswered right now.

So instead, he just lay there, studying the work he'd done on the room around him. There was still a huge amount left to do. His stomach growled, and he frowned. He'd left the row house in such a haze of anger and disappointment that he hadn't bothered getting food.

He got up and started pacing; partially to distract himself from the hunger but mostly to distract himself from the empty, hollow feeling in his chest. As he was pacing, he heard a distant thumping noise. He stilled, reaching for a gun before cursing inwardly. He hadn't expected trouble, hadn't bothered bringing any weapons with him. There were definitely footsteps downstairs. Looters, maybe, or a squatter who didn't realise the building had been purchased. He grabbed a hammer off a shelf nearby, more to intimidate than anything, and headed stealthily down the stairs leading to the commercial area of the building.

He nearly tripped at the bottom of the staircase. Sitting on the bottom tread was a large bottle of Dr Pepper, a burger from Bradley's, and a small Tupperware container of gummi bears, separated by colour to appeal to his compulsion to organise things. Ty sighed, lowering himself onto the stairs, his heart thudding in his ears.

"Oh, Zane..."

Whether it was intentional or not, Zane was behaving a bit like a big cat. Leaving gifts on the doorstep and running away. Something about that made Ty's chest squeeze tightly, and he caught himself smiling despite it all.

Under the Tupperware was a small note, scribbled hastily onto the back of an old receipt. _I love you. I'm sorry. Please come home._

As much as he appreciated the gesture, Ty wasn't sure if he was ready to forget what Zane had said. He leaned against one wall of the narrow stairwell and ate the burger, convincing himself it was just because he was starving. As he bent to pick up the gummi bears, the compass rose pendant shifted on his neck, heavy and warm like fingertips brushing against his throat. He took a swallow of the Dr Pepper to clear the lump out of his throat and gave up. He picked up the container, tucking it into the pocket of his jacket. He kept the note balled up in his fist as he locked up the old building and headed back to the row house.

When he got home, Zane was sitting in an arm chair in the living room. The lights were all out, the only illumination the dim yellow glow from the streetlamps outside. Despite the darkness, he could tell how wrecked Zane looked. His eyes were dull and ruddy, dark circles beneath them.

Zane looked up as Ty stepped into the room, a hopeful, watery smile crossing his lips. He looked as if he were about to get up, but Ty crossed the room and leaned over the chair before he had time to stand.

"Ty, I'm--"

"Just shut up." Ty brushed his fingers over Zane's lips, smiling gently. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Zane's words came out muffled as he spoke against Ty's fingertips. "I was out of line. It's my fault you're not at work anymore, and I threw it in your face because I was tired."

Ty let his jacket fall to the floor with a muffled thump and insinuated himself onto Zane's lap, straddling his thighs on the arm chair. "Baby, if it's anyone's fault, it's McCoy's. He's the one who forced the issue. You've been exhausted for days, and I wish you'd just _talk_ to me. It's driving me crazy not being able to help more with the mole..."

Zane sighed and shuddered, and Ty felt him trembling beneath his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Zane's shoulders and bent down, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," Ty murmured. "For leaving."

Zane shook his head adamantly. "No, you don't apologise. I'm the jackass."

Ty grinned, kissing Zane's forehead softly. "I'm not gonna argue there, but I should have stayed put so we could talk it out."

He felt Zane's hands stroking his thighs absently. He probably wasn't even aware he was doing it, but the gesture comforted Ty nonetheless.

"C'mon, darlin'. Let's go upstairs and you can tell me about work and I can feed you a snack. Some weirdo left me a box of gummi bears and they're all separated by colour. We need to get them messed up again."

This earned him a real laugh, albeit a rough, ragged one. Zane squeezed Ty around the waist, gently coaxing him up out of the chair. Ty stood and held his hand out, and Zane accepted it gratefully.


End file.
